Een Hameler Kerst
by konarciq
Summary: Hildebrandt kondigt aan dat het morgen Kerstmis is. En tussen de drukte van de voorbereidingen door heeft eenieder zijn eigen overpeinzingen over Kerst, Hamelen en gemis. Een Kleine Karakterstudie tussen afl. 39 en 40.
1. Chapter 1

**Een Hameler Kerst**

.

_Gesitueerd op Kasteel Laar, tussen afl. 39 en 40_

* * *

"Morgen," zei Hildebrandt, Baron van Laar, "morgen is het Kerstmis."

Het gekletter van de borden en het gekwetter van de monden vielen stil.

"Kerstmis?" echode de kleine Saartje Zegen verbaasd in de plotselinge stilte.

Aernout slikte een hap weg. "Hoe weet je dat nou? We hebben toch geen almanak hier!"

Hildebrandt richtte zich hoog op. "Ik ben klepperman. Ik heb een ingeboren klok. En daarmee ook een ingeboren almanak. En morgen is het Kerstmis. Punt uit." Hij stak een vork vol ei en spek in zijn mond en kauwde tevreden.

Bertram zuchtte. "Nou, dat weten we dan. Bedankt voor de mededeling."

Lidwientje legde haar lepel neer. "Hè, Bertram. Daar hoef je toch niet zó kil op te reageren?"

Bertram haalde zijn schoulders op. "Hoe moet ik anders reageren? Ze kennen hier geen Kerstmis."

"Nee, hier vieren ze Hollebollegijs," herinnerde één van de kinderen zich.

Maar: "Wat maakt dat nou uit?" viel Lidwientje heftig uit. "Daarom kunnen _wij_ toch zeker wel Kerstmis vieren?"

Aan het hoofd van de tafel knikte Hildebrandt instemmend. "Precies. En ik, als Baron van Laar, bepaal bij deze dat er hier morgen Kerstmis gevierd wordt. Met alles erop en eraan." Hij legde zijn servet neer en somde op: "Ik wil een grote kerstboom in de kleine zaal. Met kaarsjes en een piek. En ballen. En een kerstster voor ieder raam. En slingers. En een kerstkrans aan de buitendeur. En mistletoe op een geniepige plek. En overal dennegroen. En 's avonds..." Hij streek behaaglijk over zijn reeds brede voorkant. "'s Avonds een heus kerstdiner. Met kalkoen en patrijs en kruidenwijn en alles wat lekker is. En pudding toe."


	2. Chapter 2

In woeste vaart joeg Simon Bierenbroodspot zijn tweespan over de donker wordende hoogvlakte. De wielen ratelden; opstuivend zand en schuimvlokken vlogen hem af en toe om de oren. Maar daar maalde de rijke koopman niet om. Het enige waaraan hij kon denken was dat het alweer bijna Kerst was. Nog een paar dagen. En dat hij wéér met een teleurstelling naar huis moest.

Hij snoof. Iedere keer hetzelfde liedje. Geruchten over een groep Duits sprekenden in een afgelegen hoek van de wereld, en hij die linea recta in de koets sprong om poolshoogte te nemen.

En iedere keer weer de teleurstelling. Je zou toch zeggen dat je eraan went op den duur. Dat je er bij voorbaat al rekening mee houdt dat het wel wéér niks zou zijn. Dat doe je ook. Met je verstand. Maar met je hart... Hij grimlachte bitter. Je hart springt dwaas op, vol verwachting dat het dit keer misschien wèl Bertram is. Bertram, en de dochter van de burgemeester, en Brom, en al die anderen.

Maar de klap van de teleurstelling komt altijd weer even hard aan. Hoop doet leven, zegt men immers. En iedere keer dat die hoop weer de bodem ingeslagen wordt, sterf je weer een beetje.

Zelf voelt hij zich sterk genoeg om weer de klap op te vangen. De zoveelste. Maar hoe moet hij het Maria vertellen? Maria, zijn vrouw, zijn alles... Ze is oud geworden deze laatste jaren. Ouder dan je zou verwachten voor een welgestelde vrouw van begin veertig. Maar als het leven je ook zoveel te dragen geeft...

Zes kinderen hadden ze gehad. Zes! En allemaal verloren, als Bertram ten minste niet...

Hij schudde zich kort. Beter niet teveel bij stilstaan. Soms leek het wel of het ´misschien´ in Bertram´s geval veel en veel zwaarder te dragen was dan de pijn van het definitieve afscheid van de dood.

Zes kinderen. Vijf dood, en één...

Twee waren gestorven in hun eerste levensjaar. Je had er verdriet van, maar ergens wist je dat het bij het leven hoorde: zoveel kinderen stierven in de eerste maanden van hun leven.

De oudste zoon, Simon jr., had op een kwade winterdag waaghalzig het ijs op de rivier geprobeerd. Meters uit de kant was hij voor de ogen van zijn vrienden plotseling door het ijs gezakt. Reddings- en zoekexpedities konden weinig ondernemen nu de rivier dichtgevroren was, en het leed dan ook geen twijfel dat de jonge Simon in het ijzige rivierwater verdronken was. Dat wist je. En dat accepteerde je.

De jongste spruit en enige dochter Anna was kort daarop aan de scharlaken dood bezweken. Ook dat begreep je, hoe moeilijk het ook was.

En dan Maurits, de zoon die volgde op Bertram. Die wilde van jongsaf aan in het leger, en dan wéét je natuurlijk dat er ongelukken kunnen gebeuren. Maurits had zich al snel opgewerkt tot officier; iets dat zijn moeder met opluchting vulde. Haar opluchting bleek echter ongegrond: kort daarop was er bericht gekomen dat Maurits Bierenbroodspot was gesneuveld in een veldslag tegen de Fransozen.

En toen was alleen Bertram nog over. Bertram, de handelaar, de geboren leider, de driftkop. Hij, Simon, had zich gelukkig geprezen met zo´n zoon. In gedachten had hij het al helemaal geregeld: Bertram zou mettertijd de zaak overnemen, en wie weet, met zijn leiderskwaliteiten zou hij het misschien op een dag wel tot burgemeester schoppen. Zijn vrijage met Willems dochter opende nog meer perspectieven in die richting, en hij had die dan ook van harte aangemoedigd. De jonge Lidwientje Walg mocht dan geen superschoonheid zijn, het was een lief kind, en Bertram was al jarenlang weg van haar. Wat wilde je als vader nog meer?

Hij snoof nog eens. Ja, wat wilde je als vader nog meer? Het enige wat hij nu nog wilde weten was of Bertram nog leefde. Leefde, en als het kan een beetje gelukkig was. Of anders de zekerheid dat hij dood was. Dat was beter dan dit, dit ongrijpbare: betoverd en ontvoerd door een rattenvanger. Verdwenen, als door de aardbodem verzwolgen.

Die vreemde rattenvanger had ze wellicht meegenomen naar zijn eigen land. Maar waar was dat land? Ver van hier, dat was duidelijk. En iedere keer weer als er geruchten rondgingen sprong hij in zijn rijtuig om zich er persoonlijk van te overtuigen of Bertram misschien daar was. Zijn handel leed er niet onder; goed laken kon je overal slijten, en elke keer weer had hij massa´s interessante interessante zaken mee terug naar Hamelen genomen.

Maar wat gaf het? Bertram vond hij er niet mee, noch enig spoor van de anderen.

En zo draaide je maar in een kringetje rond. Als je nu maar zekerheid had, of van het één, of van het ander! Dan kon je je erbij neerleggen! Maar dit niet weten was slopend.

Hij knipperde even hardnekkig met de ogen. Morgenavond kon hij thuis zijn. Morgenavond kon hij het vertellen; Maria hoefde niet langer in die martelende onzekere hoop te leven dan strict noodzakelijk.

Ze zou het kalm opnemen, wist hij. Ze zou hem binnen halen en bij de haard installeren. Schone, warme kleren klaarleggen. Eten en warme wijn laten aanrukken. Informeren naar de reis en naar alle bijzonderheden die hij onderweg had gezien. Nieuwsgierig zijn naar wat hij ditmaal voor haar meegebracht had.

Maar eenmaal in de beddekoets zou ze eerst strak voor zich uit liggen staren. En uiteindelijk schreiend tegen zijn borst troost zoeken. Troost, voor alweer bedrogen hoop.

En hij zou haar in zijn armen houden. Woordenloos, om niet te laten merken dat hijzelf ook huilde. Hij moest sterk zijn. Voor haar.

Want troost was er niet meer. Alleen maar onzekerheid. En af en toe opvlammende hoop, die dan weer eindigde in diepzwarte teleurstelling.

Simon en Maurits en Anna en de kleintjes waren gestorven.

Maar elke keer dat zijn vader onverrichterzake huiswaarts moest keren stierf Bertram voor zijn ouders opnieuw.

Hun laatste, hun enige zoon.

En hij huilde.


End file.
